Nothing Left To Say (Semi-Hiatus)
by Candid Mischief
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki is imprisoned on Earth, before escaping to Jotunheim with Natasha as captive. How will the relationships between these two enemies change as they are forced to cope with their drastic situation? How will the Avengers react? I'm not so good at summaries. Loki/Natasha. First fanfic, reviews and advice appreciated. (semi-hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Water

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic, I would really appreciate any advice to help me improve on anything... When I first posted it, the title was "Opposites Of Each Other," but I changed it to be more fitting to the story. This title comes from an Imagine Dragons song that can be related to Loki's character. Thanks so much for reading! :) Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

"Hey." Natasha knocked on the glass wall of Loki's cell. "I brought you some water."

Loki lay in the middle of his containment room floor, eyes closed and unresponsive.

Natasha sighed. Do mentally troubled Asgardians sleep? "Loki." She spoke louder.

Loki awoke, startled. After a few deep breaths to steady himself, his eyes flashed to Natasha's face, to the side of him.

"Good morning." Natasha said flatly, annoyed. "Water?" She held the glass up so he would notice. Director Fury and the others were off discussing with Thor, upstairs on the bridge, about what to do with his hostile brother. She was stuck with babysitting duty.

After the New York battle yesterday, he had changed into a black t shirt and plain black pants, prisoner clothes. Thor wanted to return him to Asgard, to be punished there, but the directors at SHIELD wanted him kept on Earth, to be monitored. He was staying on the HeliCarrier until the decision was made.

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to remember where he was. Then suddenly, he sat up, looking expectantly at her. "Why are you here? To question me? Insult me? To gloat? I already spoke to Stark." He smirked. "Please tell me you have come with a different strategy."

Natasha glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for your little mind tricks. I have absolutely no interest in talking to you, or looking at you, or being in the same building as you, believe me. But unfortunately, I've been ordered to. It would be so much easier on both of us if you kept your mouth shut. Now drink this." She slid open the small window to his cell and held the water out to him.

He stood and went to take it. "Thank you." She started to pull her arm back out through the hole, but he caught it before it could escape. He noticed a long wound that ran down her forearm, in the process of healing. "That happened yesterday, didn't it? Truly sorry about that." He grinned at her mockingly. "You have to be more careful."

Natasha was frozen, her voice calm and dangerous. "Let go of me or you lose your hand."

He chuckled at her, darkly amused. "Ooh, threatening."

She stared at him, furious. "You think I'm bluffing?" In a fluid motion, she pulled out her sharpest blade with her free hand and flicked it open, her eyes never moving from his. She held it above his wrist. "Let go."

He released her slowly, smiling as he backed away, hands raised in surrender. "Just an observation." He turned his attention to the glass of water. "What did you add into this? Some weak human form of sedative?"

"I wish." Natasha eyed him warily, sliding close the hole. "I should have just left you asleep."

"That would have been the wiser choice, yes- but from my perspective, you Midgardians aren't all that wise."

She ignored him and went to sit in a folding chair, set a safe distance from the sinister god. She watched him closely, unimpressed.

Loki sat directly across from her, on the small bench at the back wall of his cell. He had set the glass in the opposite corner of the room. Maybe he was cautious of being poisoned.

It was quiet for a long while, until he broke the uneasy silence. "Where is Thor?"

Natasha paused. "He's here." She decided that she didn't need to offer any further information.

"And the others?"

She crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you?"

He donned an innocent look. "For the sake of conversation."

"I'm too tired to make small talk."

"Hmm." He leaned back. "How is your arm feeling?" He asked nonchalantly.

She glanced at him suspiciously, and looked down at where she had been sliced yesterday. It was completely healed.

She inhaled sharply, and lifted it to the light, inspecting the now-unblemished skin. "What did you do?"

He smirked at her confusion. "I provided assistance."

She looked back at him with irritated facination. "I didn't need assistance."

"I see. Well, then I apologize."

Natasha stared at him, puzzled by his odd behavior. Before she could respond, Director Fury's voice sounded in her ear piece.

"Agent Romanoff, report to the bridge."

She stood up and started walking to the doors. "You can go back to sleep now." She called over her shoulder as she walked out into the hallway.

Loki watched her leave with amusement. "Until we meet again."

Natasha rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. It's short, sorry. It's basically an introduction to Loki's plans. More Loki and Natasha interaction in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Loki sat in the containment room, wondering what to do next.

He had no idea why he was still here.

After all, he had failed to conquer Midgard, and failed to obtain the Tesseract, breaking the deal he had made with the Chitauri leader, Thanos. As promised by the Other, he was facing a death penalty for his defeat. There was no doubt that Thanos would find him here.

So he had to run. He knew he must run while he still could. It would be simple to escape this flimsy prison cell, but where could he go? Definitely not Asgard, he had no wish to see his family's angry faces. They would offer no protection. If Thanos showed up there, Odin would probably just hand Loki over to him.

And he couldn't risk staying here on Earth. So where else could he flee to?

The only possibility was Jotunheim. He could hide among the frost giants, living in his true form. He had killed their king, Laufey, but they didn't need to know that... He could easily trick them into believing that it was Odin who did. It would be a perfect place to hide.

And the mortals, and their team of Avengers? They could take care of Thanos for him. Or die trying. Thanos would come to Earth, searching for Loki, probably causing havoc in the process. SHIELD would take notice, and try to stop him. If the Avengers could fight off Loki and the Chitauri, they had a chance to defeat Thanos. Besides, he would be enough to distract them from where Loki had escaped to.

He could get to Jotunheim using the Tesseract and his dark magic. He knew it was still here, in Banner's lab, along with his scepter. All he needed to do was get them, and he could leave.

He was ready. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

The doors across from him opened, and Agent Romanoff entered. "I'm back." She sighed. She sat back in her chair and watched him with boredom.

Loki gave a sly smile. "Brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3: Jotunheim

Thor followed Director Fury down the HeliCarrier's winding hallways, heading to where his brother was being kept. They had decided that Loki would be returned to Asgard to face punishment, and they were going to set off with the Tesseract immediately. Thor was certain that Odin and Frigga would be glad to see that Loki was alive.

The Director pushed open the doors and turned to face the glass cage. He froze. The cell was empty. "Agent Romanoff?" he called sternly. There was no answer.

Thor looked up at the abandoned cell. "Where is he!?"

"Your brother has escaped." Fury said angrily. He pressed his earpiece. "All agents, the prisoner has escaped his cell. Locate him. Shutdown all possible exits."

"Loki!" Thor shouted into the empty room. "Where could he have gone?! I thought Miss Romanoff was guarding here!"

"We have to find him. Now."

* * *

Natasha awoke in distress. She gasped for air, and realized that she was muzzled by a strange metal object that wrapped around her mouth. _What?! _She struggled at the tight binds around her wrists. Where was she? She looked around anxiously. Everything was black, and it was cold. Very cold. She tried to sit up off the ice-covered ground and reached up with her tied hands to unclasp the muzzle.

_How could this have happened?_

All she could remember was the doors to Loki's cell opening unexpectedly, she tried to stop him from exiting... He must have used one of his odd spells to knock her unconscious... But where was she now?

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and it seemed that she was in some kind of icy cave. Looking forward, she could see a faint silver glow at the end of the tunnel.

She managed to get to her feet, and untied her wrists. She tried not to fall as she slowly started making her way to the light. The cold was so extreme, the ends of her hair were matted with ice. She kept walking, searching for any threat, and reached for her pistol. She stopped when she realized the holster was empty. Her gun was gone? She checked for the other weapons in her belt. They had disappeared as well, even the blade she kept in her boot. So, she was weaponless.

She groaned in frustration and started to jog to the end of the narrow cavern. She had to figure out where she was. When she reached the opening of the cave, she stopped.

_Oh my god._

The cave faced a frozen, barren landscape, full of dangerous cliffs and ridges, that seemed to go on for miles. The sky a was dark blue, and there were huge, gray rock formations, with ragged edges that formed arches and towers among the snowy wasteland.

Was she dreaming? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. No, she was very much awake. Was this Asgard? It couldn't be, Thor didn't look at all like he came from this strange, arctic place.

_How did I get here?_

"Welcome to Jotunheim."

Natasha turned, startled, towards the awfully familiar voice.

Loki leaned against the outside wall of the cave, an entertained look on his face.

"What?!" Natasha faced him angrily, wishing she was still armed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I had to escape, obviously. I brought you with me because I believe you may help me arrange a deal with your Avengers."

"You kidnapped me? To use me for ransom?"

"That's one way to put it."

Natasha glared at him, incredulous. Then she lunged at him, knocking his feet from under him so he fell hard on the ground. She pulled his arm back, threatening to break it. "I don't know where we are, but you're going to take be back. Right now." He laughed. She pulled his arm back further. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, a stinging electric current shot her back against the opposite wall. She fell to the ground painfully.

Loki stood up. "We are a long way from Midgard, Agent Romanoff." He pointed his scepter at her. "Now, behave yourself."

Natasha glanced at the glowing spear. How had he gotten that back?

She sat up against the wall, glaring her hatred to the manipulative god. "If we're not on Earth, how do you plan to communicate with SHIELD?"

"I have ways." He backed away, still aiming his weapon at her. "Now, do you see that tower out there?"

Natasha looked where he was motioning. There was a tall structure, it could be a temple or an old building.

"That's where we are going." Loki waved his hands, and suddenly there were bindings on Natasha's hands again.

"Are you serious!?" She tore at them, but they wouldn't budge.

Loki smirked, and turned to exit the cave. "Follow me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cold

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post!**

* * *

The bridge of the HeliCarrier had an air of desperation as agents worked tirelessly, searching every city on the planet for a trace of where Loki had disappeared to. Agent Hill paced the rows of computers, yelling orders and tapping away on a tablet. Director Fury was making constant calls to other government officials and organizations, asking them to monitor as much they could. Agent Barton entered the large room, glancing at the chaos around him.

"Tell me why I'm here." He stalked up to Fury's place in the middle of the control room. "It better be important." Clint had been flying to London on a mission when Fury had called in, ordering his return to the HeliCarrier for 'complicated circumstances.' In other words, there was a lot more work to do.

"Agent Barton, Loki has escaped." Fury spoke without hesitation.

Clint stopped, shaking his head in disbelief. "What? How?" Loki was supposed to be on total lockdown until his return to Asgard. It was supposed to be impossible for him to get away. "Where are the others? Where's Natasha?"

"That is what seems to be the issue." The Director gave a serious look. "He managed to take Romanoff as captive."

Clint took a step back, shocked. He swallowed, and ran a hand through his hair. There was a pause. "Where did he take her?"

"Romanoff's tracker was disabled. We don't know."

Clint clenched his jaw, his hand flicking towards his bow. "What are we going to do?"

"We're scanning the globe for any sign of where they went. Thor is contacting Asgard. They may be able to help us locate them. We need to inform Stark, Dr. Banner, and Rogers of the situation. Then, all we are able to do is wait."

"Are you serious?" Clint's voice rose in frustration. "We're just going to leave Natasha with that crazy bastard?"

"There's nothing else we can do but search for them."

"Can't Thor communicate with Loki somehow?"

"So far, that hasn't been successful."

"Well, then. Let's find them."

* * *

The icy, harsh wind whipped Natasha's hair back as she followed Loki's indifferent form towards the old tower. She ducked her head as she walked, trying not to freeze in the sub-zero temperature. _I can't believe this. _

How had she let him win? She should have knocked him out before he handcuffed her like this. _If it wasn't so damn cold, he would be the one tied up right now._

Of course, she could still maim him with her feet. That would have to wait until they were somewhere warmer.

After what seemed like an hour, they reached the tall entryway of the intimidating gray castle.

"Wait there." Loki pointed to a corner at the side of the arch, expressionless.

Natasha gritted her teeth, glaring at him. "Why?"

"They will kill you if they see you." Loki said matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"The Frost Giants."

"Frost Giants!?"

Loki sighed with irritation. "I'll attempt to explain later. Now go. I'll return shortly."

"You're going to pay for this."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I will." He turned and strode confidently into the entrance, not looking back.

"Ugh!" Natasha went to the corner and started pacing angrily along the wall. Then she stopped. This was her chance to escape. She began to tear at the thick silver rope around her arms. It gave way after a lot of effort. She threw it to the ground and rubbed her sore wrists.

She took off jogging around the corner of the huge building, heading towards the back. She needed to find out who exactly Loki was meeting with.

* * *

"Who are you?" The huge Jotun guard blocked Loki's path into the throne room, watching him warily.

Loki smiled, and allowed his pale skin to fade away into blue, showing his true nature, a Frost Giant. "Loki, Son of Laufey."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?"

Loki's face darkened. He stepped forward, staring dangerously at the warrior. "I need to speak with your king. Laufey was killed in Asgard, by Odin, and I have come to help."

"How do we know we can believe you? You were the one who led him there in the beginning, are you not?"

"I gave him a chance to get rid of Odin, and he failed. I am not to blame for that."

The guard paused, suspicious. Finally, he stepped out the way. "I will let you pass."

Loki smirked, and ventured further down the dark passageway. Looking forward, he saw that the throne was occupied by an old figure. He went closer to the king and bowed deeply.

The leader watched him solemnly. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I am Laufey's son, I have come to seek refuge."

"Why?"

"The Asgardians took me from here when I was a child. After finding who I truly am, I have returned. I would like to stay here."

"What will you give us in return?"

"I am highly trained in Dark Elf magic. I could teach you sorcery to defend your Kingdom."

The elder turned to his comrades, murmuring to them quietly, consulting. He turned to Loki and nodded. "You may stay."


End file.
